


All in the Quest for Knowledge

by marguerite_26



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin finds an important medical procedure described in detail (with several diagrams), he knows it’s not meant to be erotic but that doesn’t stop him from becoming obsessed with wanting to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Quest for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [this prompt](http://eloquent-toast.livejournal.com/236549.html?thread=4230405#t4230405) at the First Time fest. Thank you to [](http://tourdefierce.livejournal.com/profile)[**tourdefierce**](http://tourdefierce.livejournal.com/) who makes me add another 1k every time she audiences my drafts, and to [](http://joan-waterhouse.livejournal.com/profile)[**joan_waterhouse**](http://joan-waterhouse.livejournal.com/) and [](http://myashke.livejournal.com/profile)[**myashke**](http://myashke.livejournal.com/) for the beta reads.
> 
> First post May 6, 2011

It was the middle of the afternoon when Merlin first saw the diagrams that sent his mind spinning.

He’d been daydreaming while absently flipping through the pages of _The Anatomy of the Human Body_ , remembering Arthur’s soft lips at his jaw as he had begged Merlin to stay the night before, the way Arthur’s fingers had curled into his tunic while Merlin pulled away. The bed had been warm and Merlin sleepy from the meal and the mead but Gaius had made a point of telling Merlin it would be an early start on his studies the next morning. And he wasn’t ready to explain why he wasn’t in his own chambers at dawn when Gaius was sure to try to wake him. So he’d begged off at midnight, shivering through the cold dark corridors on the walk back to his own room and smiled to himself at the pouty lip he had kissed his good-byes on.

Now he was bored and itching to find Arthur again; learning the size and weight of a healthy liver was not about to keep his attention. Then he turned the page and a wave of heat crept up his neck.

It was surreal, bright sunshine on his face, Gaius shuffling about his workbench not three feet away while Merlin blinked, mouth dry, at page two hundred and forty-seven. He tried to turn the page but his hand wouldn’t move, possibly because his brain had relocated to south of his navel. He couldn't tear his eyes from the sketches that filled the page.

He must have made a noise of some sort -- likely the strangled whimper that Arthur teased him about every time Arthur stripped off -- because Gaius was walking over. Merlin knew there was nothing for it and braced himself for the lesson; Gaius was convinced that understanding non-magical medical practices was the key to Merlin mastering Healing Magic and any sign of interest on Merlin’s part was keenly nurtured.

Mostly, Merlin thought he loved to hear himself talk.

Gaius flattened out the page Merlin had been reading (looking at the pictures) then tapped the sketch of a particularly long penis.

"Ah! The urinary tract. Very important. Infections are painful and can have all kinds of complications, made all the worse because Camelot is full of knights too stubborn to mention any discomfort when they urinate." Gaius leaned closer to whisper, "They think I'll accuse them of spending their wages in the back room of the Horse Trough Inn."

Merlin coughed to hide his nervous laugh. Arthur had once loved to tease the knights about visiting the Horse Trough Inn, until one young knight had suggested that if Arthur offered up his bedwarmer they wouldn’t need to. The room had gone silent as Arthur squared his shoulders and shifted to block Merlin from the knight’s leer. He’d crossed his arms over his chest and stared until the knight had stammered an apology to Arthur and then, after a moment’s consideration, to Merlin. No one had spoken of the disreputable tavern since but Merlin still blushed at the memory.

Merlin watched Gaius’s hand run over a diagram of a man pissing; the arc of the stream measured a yard. And the one below, a trickle that dribbled on his own feet. A buzzing began in Merlin’s ears as Gaius rambled about healthy urination.

"What exactly is _that_?" Merlin pointed at the sketch in the left corner of the page. It looked like a penis with something – oh god – lodged _inside_ it. Merlin shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut at how unbearably hard he’d become. He’d tumbled with a number of men, and lately he spent most rainy afternoons tangled in Arthur’s sheets, but as much as he’d done many things involving his cock or someone else’s, never had he imagined something fitting inside.

Gaius looked at Merlin with a thoughtful nod as though he were impressed by the interest. Merlin was grateful Gaius wasn’t aware of Merlin’s general interest in cocks or Gaius might have been giving him a different look.

"That is a _sound_ ,” Gaius explained. “I have one somewhere." He patted his way through several boxes.

Merlin sat and tried to catch his breath, calm his heart rate and did everything he could to stop looking at the picture, hoping to dampen his erection.

"Here it is." Gaius held out a thin glass rod about the length of Merlin's hand. Merlin inhaled sharply. "It is inserted into the urethra to check for blockages."

"But... how -” Merlin’s voice cracked as he struggled to word the question. “How does it fit?"

"Oh!” Gaius held the sound up to the light, letting the sun glint off the glass as he waved it in the air. “It will slide right in!” He rolled it between his fingers and Merlin squirmed. “This is the perfect size for most men’s urethras. I’ve heard other physicians will use something thicker, but that’s not been an issue for me.”

 _Will slide right in!_ echoed through Merlin’s head as Gaius went on, now running his fingers up and done the smooth sides of the rod.

“It's perfectly safe, just a bit of ointment to lubricate the sterilised rod. It can be uncomfortable, I've been told. But not painful. Some even find the deep penetration of the urethra to be quite stimulating.”

Merlin fidgeted in his seat, trying to appear unaffected but he could feel the tips of his ears burning.

"Men will even request the procedure prior to intercourse if they are having trouble conceiving. Opening the flood gates, if you will.”

"Oh." Merlin had no interest in conceiving a child, but his 'flood gates' were very near bursting at this point. He coughed and closed the book. "I really should, er, see to Arthur's armour."

He stumbled out of the room, loosening his belt so his shirt hung away from his body, covering the tent in his breeches.

Merlin made it to Arthur's chambers and was grateful to find it empty. For once the thought of Arthur finding him in this state made him break into a cold sweat. Mortification curled up his spine at the thought of explaining what had interested him so much. Arthur was not one to _experiment_ in the bedroom. And Merlin had never complained before, never had any cause to long for anything outside the brilliant sex they shared. He could barely understand his own reaction to this _medical procedure_ let alone find the words to tell Arthur about it.

For the first time, he looked down at the weight in his hand and realised that he’d taken the anatomy book with him in his rush to leave.

With a glance at the closed door, he placed the book on the table in front of the hearth and flipped to page two-forty-seven, his heart racing faster with each turn of the page. He took a long, slow look, finally allowing himself to take in the details. The pictures were as he remembered: grotesque and erotic, with reclined naked men, their penises in various states of arousal. The narrow rods were depicted deeper and deeper with each diagram, from grazing the tip to sunken down until the thick finger-handle at the top of the rod rested on the cockhead. Merlin could almost feel it, the slow descent of the sound stretching and filling so intimately, _penetrating_ his penis. His skin itched to know the feel of it, to see something bury itself deep inside a cock.

Oh God, _Arthur’s cock_. Suddenly nothing else mattered but wanting to see the thin glass sound slide inside Arthur’s cock. He remembered the first time he’d slipped a wet finger into Arthur’s arse. They’d been lovers for months at that point, Arthur always in control, never giving it up. But that night Merlin had found the courage to ask and Arthur had nodded, his teeth gnawing his lip broadcasting his nervousness. The way Arthur’s eyes had fluttered closed as Merlin’s fingertip breached him, Merlin would cherish that image forever.

His hand slipped into his breeches as his gaze flickered from sketch to sketch, reading the clinical description, urethra and urinary tract -- words that should not be erotic but made his balls ache and his fist move faster.

“ _At orgasm and ejaculation, waves of muscle contraction carry the semen down the same urethra which normally carries urine. The act of removing the sound has been reported to mimic the feel of semen pulsing through the urethra and can cause intense pleasure._ ”

He thought of Arthur flat on his back, his eyes falling shut as Merlin directed the sound into that tight hole.

Merlin came with a shout, the words resonating in his head, the images of Arthur’s cock stuffed full flashed clearly in his mind. He collapsed onto the book, cheeks burning with shame and guilt and the undeniable bliss of a fantastic orgasm.

He was just washing his hands and checking that he hadn’t stained his breeches when Arthur entered. Merlin froze, the back of his neck prickling as though his perverse fantasy was written on his forehead.

“Ah, Merlin. There you are.” Arthur stopped and frowned. “Are you all right? You look flushed.”

“I’m fine,” Merlin said as he fumbled, trying to dry his hands. He threw the towel into the wash bowl to prevent Arthur from trying to use the dirtied water. He wiped his brow; it become unbearably hot under Arthur’s intense gaze. He knew Merlin too well and while wanking in Arthur’s chambers wasn’t out of the ordinary, Merlin wasn’t about to admit what prompted it.

“What’s this then?” Arthur dropped his sword and belt on the table and leaned towards the open anatomy book.

“Nothing!” Merlin scrambled to stand between Arthur and the book, reaching behind himself to flip it closed. “Gaius has me studying medicine, you know. I’m his assistant and all that.”

“Oh,” Arthur said, still frowning – more in suspicion than concern, Merlin would wager. “That’s good then, I guess. Are you enjoying it?”

“Yes, well.” It was best he not say too much; Merlin didn’t trust his tongue. “A bit.”

“Good.” Arthur closed the distance between them, grazing his lips against Merlin’s. “I have a free hour before training.” Arthur pressed his palm to Merlin’s over-sensitive cock. “Missed you last night.”

“Ah.” Merlin jumped back, needing the space to start breathing properly and embarrassed that he’d just wanked to a fantasy he wasn’t prepared to share with Arthur. “No. I was –ah – studying and forgot to prepare your armour.”

Arthur’s bottom lip puffed forward. “I’ll have to speak with Gaius. He’s been demanding more and more of your time. When do you sleep?”

“No! No, don’t talk to him. It’s my fault.” Merlin leaned forward to give Arthur’s pout a quick nip. “I got caught up, is all.” He made for the door, giving his best apologetic smile. “I’ll be back with your armour before you can say _worst manservant ever_.”

Arthur cracked a smile and Merlin took off before he could say anything more.

It was only as he made the trek back to Arthur’s chambers, arms laden with polished armour, that he remembered he’d left the book behind. His mind flashed to the time his mother had caught him watching the baker’s son bathe in the stream – only this time he wouldn’t get away with only a lecture about respecting privacy. God, this was _Arthur_ , who was going to tease him mercilessly, or worse, think him a deviant and make things weird between them. His gut twisted.

Before he wound himself into a full-on panic attack, he remembered it was just a medical text -- no one (but him) would think those pictures were erotic. And that he’d closed it quickly, likely before Arthur had caught sight of the illustrations or a page number. With that thread of hope, he pushed open the door.

The book hadn’t moved. Arthur was staring out the window, one foot on the ledge, as he had a million times before. The sunshine filtered through the window, catching the gold of his hair. He tapped his ring at his bottom lip, his mouth turned down at the edges: a portrait of a prince consumed with the troubles of his kingdom.

Merlin laid out the just-polished armour, forgetting about his own petty worries.

“Is everything alright?”

Arthur turned to him, and nodded. “Just thinking.”

“We can’t have that!” Merlin teased and Arthur cuffed the back of this head then pulled him into a kiss.

“Will you stay tonight?”

Merlin nodded and swore to himself that he didn’t need anything more than this.

~o~

Despite his intentions, in the month that followed, Merlin memorised the page on the male urinary tract. He knew the text by heart, dreamt of the sketches with Arthur’s face and cock replacing the anonymous men in the book.

Worse than that, he spent more time than was good for his sanity staring at Arthur while they were calm and sated, wearing nothing but the afternoon sun and sweat-damp sheets. Every moment of it thinking _Would you ever be willing? Might you possibly consider letting me?_ but never letting it slip past his lips.

That morning when he’d walked out of his chambers and found Arthur sitting on Gaius's examination table, neck all blotchy red, as he leaned forward, whispering to Gaius, Merlin felt himself grow hard just imagining the dirty secrets Arthur was telling. Which pretty much solidified his conviction that medicine was not his destiny.

He tried to walk past, politely ignoring the conversation which was none of his business. But it was really hard to ignore the way Arthur kept motioning to his crotch – subtly, in a way that said he maybe didn't even realise he was doing it.

Merlin made his way to the door; escaping was the only way he was going to get out of this without doing something extremely improper, like listening to Arthur’s examination with his hands down his breeches.

"Merlin, before you go. I may want your help with this."

Merlin stopped, hand already reaching out for the door. With a sigh, he trudged back across the room to join them.

Gaius turned to Arthur. "Sire, Merlin's been studying anatomy – and particularly the male urinary tract – for some time now."

"Has he?"

Merlin looked up at Arthur's smirk, too humiliated to form words enough to reply. _Studying_ \- is that why Gaius thought those particular pages were so worn?

Arthur simply raised an eyebrow.

"With your permission, Sire?" Gaius asked.

Arthur waved him on, his cheeks rosy but his eyes were filled with mirth.

"The prince has been experiencing difficulty expelling urine."

Merlin blinked, uncertain that he'd woken yet this morning because this conversation actually taking place in reality seemed beyond unlikely.

"The force of the stream," Gaius continued, ignoring or unaware of Merlin's panic, "and the continuity is irregular. It's possible there may be blockage in his urethra."

Merlin swallowed, trying not to react to having an actual conversation about _Arthur's urethra_. It shouldn't be a filthy thought. It shouldn't make his palms sweat and his cock twitch. And yet.

"Do you have a recommendation?" Gaius asked in the same tone used the night before when asking Merlin if he’d like more ham.

Wiping his hands on his breeches, Merlin looked at Gaius to see if he was honestly waiting for an answer. It seemed he was.

"A sound?" His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and began again, "Inserting a sound into the urethra may help clear a blockage." Gaius was nodding, seemingly impressed, so Merlin continued, "Also stretching the urethra may aid in urine flow?"

“Very good!” Gaius clapped Merlin on the back. “I must say I’m impressed. I assume you’d like to attend the procedure? Unfortunately, there is a fever travelling through the lower town that I really must see to today.” Gaius lips tightened as he weighed his options. “If it can wait until tomorrow, Sire?”

Arthur coughed, very red in the face. “Is that necessary, Gaius? It sounds like Merlin has the situation well in hand.”

“Oh.” Gaius looked startled then considered Merlin a moment before saying, “If you are sure.”

Merlin only gaped, but Arthur was up and off the examination table in a heartbeat. “It’ll be fine. I’ll be back in an hour? That enough time to prepare, Merlin?”

“I –” Merlin stammered and Arthur’s eyes widened in his ‘go along with this’ look. Even more confused, Merlin shrugged. “Yes? That would be fine, I guess?”

“Great! It’s settled.” Arthur flew from the room with a wink at Merlin that Gaius thankfully missed.

~o~

Merlin prepared in a half-daze, not exactly sure what Arthur was playing at. Not that he expected Arthur to tell him everything, and a problem taking a piss was just the sort of thing that Arthur would hate to admit, but Arthur’s mix of embarrassed, determined and playful had set alarm bells ringing in Merlin’s head.

 

He’d done this part a hundred times before for Gaius: clean the area, sterilize the instruments, scrub his own hands. He’d read the entire procedure enough times in the past weeks that he knew it by rote. But this was going to be _Arthur_ and Merlin needed to be physician-like and not come in his breeches. This was going to be hell.

Arthur poked his head in the door and looked around. “Is he gone?”

“Gaius? Yeah, he said he’d be out until dark. Do you want to wait for him?”

“No!” Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. “I definitely want you for this.”

“Oh.” Merlin cleared his throat. “I’ll do my best.”

“You are such a devoted physician’s assistant, Merlin.”

There was an amusement in Arthur’s tone that made Merlin nervous. Too nervous to question it. He let it slide.

“I’ll need you to –“ Merlin waved his hand at Arthur’s breeches then turned back to the book to give Arthur some privacy, which was ludicrous really; he knew every inch of Arthur’s body already. But he was only going to get through this if he made an effort to treat Arthur like any other patient.

Arthur snorted and shouldered Merlin to the side so that they were both standing before the open anatomy book.

“Oh, Merlin.” Arthur’s smile was filthy, _knowing_ as his eyes raked over the diagrams. “Is _this_ what you’ve spent hours studying that has Gaius so impressed?”

Merlin flushed. “Anatomy is fascinating,” he said, trying to sound as much like Gaius as he could, and he moved the book out of Arthur’s view.

Arthur barked a laugh. “Yes, but how many hours did you spend on the page about the inner workings of the human _ear_?”

If there was such a section in this book, Merlin hadn’t found it. He’d never made it up to page two-fifty. “On the table, Arthur,” Merlin snapped. “Naked from the waist down please.”

Arthur’s chuckle curled up Merlin’s spine, warming him.

“Not yet.” Arthur grabbed his wrists and crowded him against the workbench, slipping a leg between Merlin’s. “First we’re going to have a little chat about why you don’t think you can talk to me about this.”

Merlin turned his head. It hit him then that this had all been a ruse, Arthur coming to Gaius for help, his condition coinciding with Merlin’s current obsession. Arthur had wanted to force his hand.

“ _Merlin_.” Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin’s wrists. When Merlin keep his lips pressed together, eyes on the far wall, Arthur released him. “You don’t trust me.”

Merlin’s eyes snapped to Arthur’s. “No. It’s not that.”

“Yes, it is.” Arthur pointed to the book again, scowling. “Since that day you left this book in my chambers it’s been eating you up inside. I can see it. I can feel it when we’re together. This _thoughtful silence_.”

Merlin hadn’t wanted this, never wanted this stupid thing to come between them. They were more – so much more – than this. Guilt and shame burned hot in his chest. “I’m sorry,” he breathed.

“Then _tell_ me. God, Merlin. Just _say it_.”

“I – “ Merlin bit his lip, the words ‘it’s nothing’ threatening to spill out. He looked at the sketches again and the sound that he’d just prepared for Arthur thinking he was actually going to … It didn’t matter now. “I like these diagrams. A lot.” His pulse thundered in his ears and he was grateful he could barely hear himself speak. “I like the _idea_ of putting something in there, what it would look like to see it slide in.”

Arthur stepped closer, forehead almost brushing Merlin’s temple - just a tickle of his hair at Merlin’s cheek. His fingers rubbed circles at Merlin’s wrists.

Merlin found the strength to go on.

“I was curious what it would be like to do that to someone, how they would feel.” He buried his face in his Arthur’s shoulder. “God – Arthur – how _you_ would feel, if you let me.”

Arthur hummed and pressed a kiss to the top of Merlin’s head. “Thank you.”

Merlin blinked up at him.

“You just have to ask,” Arthur whispered, voice raw with emotion. “Don’t -- I don’t want you to be ashamed to tell me what you want. I might say no.” Arthur pulled back enough for Merlin to seeing his grin. “I had no idea you were so _adventurous_ – but I might just say yes.”

Then Arthur pecked his cheek, stepped back and with a deep breath, began to strip.

“What are you…”

“You want this.” Arthur smiled, a little sheepish. “I’m curious. You’re curious. And Gaius is clearly anxious for you to get experience with this medical procedure.” Arthur flashed Merlin a cheeky smile and let his breeches drop to the floor.

“But you aren’t really having any problems pissing, are you?”

“And you aren’t really a physician.”

Merlin glared.

“Is it safe? Can it be done if there aren’t any problems?”

Merlin thought of Gaius’s comment about men requesting the procedure for no other than to help get their wives pregnant. “It is.”

Arthur laid himself back on the examination table. “Well then?” He waved his hand at his half-hard cock resting on the patch of light brown curls. His smirk was there, but it was off, Merlin could tell. There were nerves under that bravado and Merlin felt a surge of gratitude that Arthur was willing to try this - far more because of Merlin’s curiosity, than his own.

Merlin took a deep breath, and looked at the book one last time. “All right.” His cock seemed to agree, twitching to life as if the words gave it permission to show interest.

Merlin’s hands shook as he dipped the sterile sound into the jar of ointment Gaius had left behind _for ease of insertion_. He couldn’t meet Arthur’s eye. He stood beside the examination table and carefully lifted Arthur’s dick so it was at the angle depicted in the book.

“This might be uncomfortable, but let me know right away if it hurts, okay? There isn’t supposed to be any pain.” He placed the narrow tip of the thin glass rod above Arthur’s slit. He looked up then, searching Arthur’s eyes for second thoughts but while Arthur looked a lot less cocky and bit more pale, he nodded for Merlin to continue.

Arthur’s cock was warm, thickening with every moment in Merlin’s hand. Merlin’s fingers trailed along the wrinkle of the foreskin before slowly pulling it back. His mouth watered to lick the tiny glistening hole as it appeared.

Arthur lifted onto his elbows to watch. A blush had spread down his chest making him look debauched before they’d even begun.

Reverently, Merlin retrieved the sound and held it out to Arthur.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” The answer was a strangled sort of hiss and it made Merlin’s fingers tremble with anticipation. He positioned the rod above Arthur’s cock.

The sound grazed the slit and Arthur whimpered.

“All right?”

“Yeah, just, get on with it.” Arthur gritted his teeth, glaring in a way Merlin knew well. He saw it every time he hovered, mouth open, a hair’s breadth from Arthur’s groin.

He slid the tip of the rod into the urethra opening and Arthur’s fingers twisted in the fresh sheets Merlin had placed on the exam table.

“Arthur?” Merlin squeaked, panicked and ready to call this all off if Arthur felt any pain.

“It’s cold.” Arthur huffed a nervous laugh. “But really good. Fuck.” He swallowed, gasping for breath. “Don’t fucking stop now.”

Merlin exhaled the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. “Okay,” Merlin said, voice quivering. “I’m going to let it go now. Its own weight will make it sink down.”

Heart in his throat, Merlin watched the cock swallow inch after inch as the sound disappeared inside Arthur’s cock. Every second Arthur’s cock grew harder, longer.

Arthur’s breath turned ragged. He was watching too, staring as the rod buried itself deeper.

Merlin held his cock not knowing which he wanted to look at more, the gorgeous slide of glass into that tight hole or Arthur’s flushed face, to not miss an instant of his reaction to this. Merlin’s mind flashed to the memory of Arthur’s eyes wide with surprise and trust as Merlin had slipped in that second finger.

“How does it feel?” Merlin’s voice cracked, the tension in his body making it raspy.

“Strange.” Arthur gasped for breath, pressing his eyes shut. “Not bad. It doesn’t hurt. But like being touched somewhere you thought was unreachable.”

Merlin moaned. God, he was so hard he could barely see straight. One touch and he’d come in his breeches.

The sound finally stopped sinking with the flat oval finger-handle about an inch from the hole entrance. The excess ointment had pooled at the tip, making the cock’s crown shimmer in the sunlight.

Merlin wiped a drip of ointment off with his trembling fingers and brushed the rod. Arthur arched off the table.

“Oh shit! Are you all right?”

“Fuck.” Arthur’s hair was matted to his forehead, his face red and glistening.

“Shit! Did that hurt?” Merlin swallowed back his panic, unsure. “Do you want it out?”

“I – no,” Arthur croaked. “Yes. I’m not sure.”

Guilt twisted in Merlin’s belly and he reached for the rod. “Okay. Just stay calm.” He gingerly pinched the handle between his fingers and began to lift the sound.

A noise ripped from Arthur like a wounded animal and Merlin’s heart pounded.

“Wait.” Arthur pressed his eyes shut and caught his breath. “Let it go again."

“But it will go in again.”

“Just do it.”

Merlin let go and Arthur blinked up at him as the sound sank down again. “Okay, that is … wow.” He flashed Merlin a smile that was worth a thousand dirty words. “Lift it again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Arthur laughed, a sort of drunk silly laugh that was usually reserved for those sleepy post-sex moments. “Do that again.”

Merlin grinned and carefully lifted the sound a fraction and let go. He felt a thrill of pride as Arthur cried out, arching off the table with each tiny move he made to the rod. Emboldened, he bent low and licked Arthur’s cock, flicking his tongue on the sound just enough to shift it the smallest amount. It was all it took to get Arthur thrashing beneath him, hands buried in Merlin’s hair as he cursed.

Arthur’s rasped _Merlin_ \-- the name sounding like he was all Arthur needed, all Arthur ever wanted -- was almost enough to tumble him over the edge.

He wrapped his lips around the top of the rod and hummed. He could feel the vibrations carrying down and into Arthur cock. He hoped it felt as good as he imagined.

Arthur gasped and tugged violently at Merlin’s hair. “Out, out!!! Get it out.” Arthur shouted, voice suddenly high-pitched.

Merlin panicked. “Shitshitshit,” spilled from his lips. He pulled out the sound, quickly as he dared. His pulse was dizzying fast as he considered what horrible things might be happening _inside Arthur’s cock_. “Shitshitshit.”

The sound finally slipped free.

Arthur cried out and came, the spurts chasing immediately after the rod, coating Merlin’s hand and the examination table.

Merlin blinked down in confusion for a long while, still in a state of numbed shock. “Are you -- What just happened?”

Arthur looked equally shocked for a instant then his face broke into a broad grin. “Wow.”

“Er?”

“Brilliant!”

Merlin frowned, still trembling a bit from having thought he’d caused permanent damage to Arthur’s cock. “Really?”

Arthur laughed and reached up, dragging Merlin into a kiss, open mouthed, all tongue and teeth. Arthur’s hand gripped fiercely at the hair at Merlin’s nape.

“Really?” Merlin breathed into the kiss.

“Yes, yes.” Arthur nipped at his jaw. “You stupid thing, yes.”

“God. I thought I’d broken your dick.”

Arthur chuckled. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Merlin laughed more in relief than at the words.

Arthur tugged his hair until they were kissing again, slow and wet, exploring each other’s mouths in a way that Merlin hoped neither of them would ever tire of.

Merlin thought back on the last half hour, without the taint of fear, and flushed. “That was so hot, Arthur,” he confessed, licking at Arthur’s gorgeous mouth.

“You have no idea, Merlin.” Arthur pressed his hand to the returning bulge in Merlin’s breeches and fumbled with the laces. “I’ve never felt anything -”

“Yeah?” Merlin moaned as Arthur freed his cock and began to stroke, hard and fast. He was achingly hard already, again. The sound was still in his hand, dripping Arthur’s come down his wrist. “Not going to last.”

“Next time,” Arthur’s thumb found Merlin’s slit and pressed down. “It’s your turn.”

Merlin choked and came then and there, shuddering over Arthur, his mouth pressed open, his teeth grazing Arthur’s jaw.

He felt Arthur’s lips pull into a grin against his cheek. “Your knowledge of male anatomy is a force to be reckoned with, Merlin.”

“All in the quest for knowledge.” Merlin winked, straightening and finally putting down the sound before he managed to break it.

“Right.” Arthur sat up and patted his cheek, his eyes soft and fond. “But just so we’re clear, you are never becoming a physician.”

Merlin laughed, nuzzling the soft stubble at Arthur’s throat. “Agreed.”


End file.
